It's All In Her Head
by boredtotearstoday
Summary: He's the man of her dreams and she's all that he has, but what happens when that's not enough? AU No wolves


**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been a while since I posted, but Im back! This is my first teen wolf fic, so be patient. I'm trying to get the right voices for everyone. This is all a flashback type thing to set up the rest of the story. This is AU so no wolves. Uhm, it is a high school fic, thiis just a set up or introductory chapter. so.. Enjoy! (: **

* * *

"_Mommy, I'm not tired," A six year old Lydia Martin whined as her mom escorted her to her room, yawning and rubbing her eyes. _

_Her mom just chuckled and pointed, "Get in bed." _

_Lydia listened to her mom begrudgingly, climbing into bed. "But I can't sleep," She whined once more._

_Her mother pulled the blankets over her, "Just close your eyes, and you'll be surprised how fast you fall asleep." She gave her a kiss on the forehead, turned and walked to the door. "Sweet dreams," she said softly as she turned the light off and left the room. _

_Little Lydia tossed and turned for a minute before allowing her heavy eyelids to finally flutter shut. _

_She opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, realizing she was no longer in her room. Instead of four purple walls surrounding her when she looked up, she saw grass and trees, swaying lightly in the wind. She looked to her left and saw a jungle gym equipped with three swings, two big slides and three small slides, monkey bars and more on top of a mound of sand._

_Lydia ran through the grass until she felt the cool sand slip between her toes. The playground was empty except for a young boy on the swings. The little brunette kid was sitting on the third swing with his head hung, staring intently at his feet kicking the sand beneath him, only swinging slightly. _

_She walked over to the swing set slowly, choosing the middle swing next to the sad boy. At first she mimicked his movements, lightly kicking the sand, pushing her swing to hardly move, looking down at her feet. _

_She glanced up at him. "Hi," she said quietly yet cheery, turning her head to fully look at him. _

"_Hey," he replied, his blue eyes glancing up quickly then shifting back to the sand. _

"_Are you okay?" she asked, and he just shrugged. _

_Lydia studied him for a moment, before looking around the empty playground. "Where are your parents?" She asked him softly._

_He shrugged again, followed by a whispered answer, "I don't have any." _

"_What about your friends?" She asked just as gently. _

_He shook his head, "None of those, either." _

_Lydia frowned to herself for a moment. "Well, I can be your friend," she said with more enthusiasm. _

_The boy fully looked up at her this time, and saw the big smile on her face, "Really?" He asked with as much enthusiasm as her, a smile tugging at his lips. _

_Noticing the boy's mood shifting, Lydia smiled wider, nodding her head, "Yeah! I'm Lydia," she introduced herself. _

_He mirrored Lydia's big smile, "I'm Jackson." _

_Lydia, still with a grin on her face, kicked her feet hard against the sand, pushing her swing back and beginning the motions of actually swinging, going back and forth a few times. "Well Jackson, I bet you I can swing higher than you can!" she said excitedly. _

_Jackson smiled wider, "No fair, you got a head start!" He yelled before kicking off just as hard and trying to catch up to her. _

_The two played on the swings for a while, Lydia being the victor in swinging the highest, but Jackson beating her in jumping further off of the moving swings. _

_They moved all around the playground, playing on every part of the jungle gym that they could; sliding down every slide multiple times, racing each other across the monkey bars, played on the teeter-totters, chased each other around, and at one point they worked together to make a sand castle using the water from the fountain not too far away. _

_When they had moved away from the jungle gym and were off chasing birds on the grass is when they heard it. _

"_Lydia." _

_Both of the children stopped and looked around to see where the voice was coming from. _

"_Lydia," the soft voice called again. _

_Jackson turned to Lydia, "Who is that?" _

_She looked back at him, "That's my mommy's voice." _

"_Well, where is she?" He asked, looking around the park once more, seeing no one. _

_Lydia shrugged, not having an answer for him, mimicking his actions in searching for her. _

"_Baby, it's time to wake up," her mom said again. _

_Lydia looked to Jackson with wide eyes, "I'm asleep." Both of them looked shocked and it was quiet for a moment. "I guess I have to go." _

_He looked sad again, like he did when she first saw him. He nodded his head slightly, "Yeah, you have to wake up," he looked back down at his feet. _

"_Maybe I'll see you again," Lydia said quiet but her voice full of hope, making Jackson look up at her with a small smile on his face. She smiled back at him. "I'll see you later, okay?" Jackson nodded at her enthusiastically, and she closed her eyes._

_When she opened them, her mother was standing over her, "Hey sleepy head. Time to get ready for school."_

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think? Again, the next chapter will be in the present, and I will try and post it soon, but I would really appreciate feedback to know how you like it, and reviews would probably give me motivation to write faster. This is going to be a five or six chapter fic with the possibility of going further or having a sequel, but now Im getting ahead of myself. I hope you enjoyed what I wrote. *hugs* **


End file.
